Posiedon's Daughter
by imstillsleeping324
Summary: Alex Jacobs had never been an ordinary girl. She had ADHD and dyslexia. But when she is chased by a hydra all the way to camp half blood she'll find out she's stranger than she thinks. Join Alex and her friends as they work to save the camp. (Rewrite)
1. The Stangest Day Ever

**Hey guys. I'm back! Uh. . . So this is a rewrite of my story Posiedon's Daughter obviously. I just wasn't satisfied with how the fort version turned out. Anyways enjoy**

 **i don't own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter One: The Strangest Day Ever

Hello, my name is Alex Jacobs. I'm thirteen. Until this year I've been going to Yancy Academy for middle school. And sometimes I feel like I'm going to wake up and assume my life was just a bad dream. No such luck so far. I have ADHD and dyslexia. This adds to the pressure of the hell hole that is middle school. Maybe I should start the story.

My best friend Cornelius and I were chatting on the way to English. Our English teacher Mr. Miller was waiting for us the door. He'd always hated me. I passed him going in and he glared at me.

"I'll never understand that man." I whispered to Cornelius. "He's always hated me. Is he even human?" Cornelius chuckled softly.

"I don't know. You tell me." he said. We sat in our desks as our teacher passed out the last exam this year. I stared at the paper blankly as Mr Miller put it on my desk. The words started swimming around my head and making me dizzy. Lemme just tell you it took forever to finish the test.

The next day Cornelius and I were eating lunch. A few kids passed us gossiping about random things. We heard a few giggles and turned to see Taylor Sage and Chloe Martinez laughing there butts off. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think those girls talking about?" Cornelius asked.

"Don't know don't care." I said turning back to my food. "Why?"

"I don't know." he said. "They're always giggling about some guy at school. There're are other things to talk about." I laughed.

"Tell me about it." I said. I felt eyes on me. I turned and saw Mr. Miller staring at me, burning holed into the back of my head. His eyes narrowed as I stared back at him. Soon we started a staring match and I gave him a death glare. Then there was a tap on my shoulder. I jumped in surprise and turned to see Cornelius looking at me worriedly.

"You okay Alex?" he asked. I looked back to see the English teacher had disappeared.

"Uh. . . Yeah." I said. "I'm fine." Cornelius smiled and gestured toward the lunch door. We got up and walking throgh the halls in silence.

A few minutes later Cornelius asked me something. "You've heard of Percy Jackson right?"

"Yeah." I said. "Wasn't he like the WORST student the school ever had?" Cornelius rolled his eyes.

"Yes. The kid who was kidnapped by that biker dude a few years ago." he said.

"I don't think seven year is a few." I said. "Why do you ask?"

"There was a rumor that he started hallucinating a teacher named Mrs. Dodds towards the end of the year." he said. "Thing is. . . He didn't hallucinate that teacher."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Mrs. Dodds was a the pre-algebra teacher. The real one. Then after a class field trip the woman vanished and was replaced with a perky blonde woman named Mrs. Kerr. Everyone believed she'd been the teacher all year."

"That's. . . A little creepy." I said.

"I actually went to summer camp the Percy before fifth grade." Cornelius said. "I was friends with his best friend Grover Underwood. I've only ever talked to Percy maybe 3 times."

"Really?" I asked. My friend nodded.

"The guy's actually really nice." he said.

"I'm sure he is." I said. "I heard his father disappeared before he was born."

"Lost at sea was what his mother said." Cornelius said. "But I know better." I rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"His father was forced to leave Percy and his mother." Cornelius said.

"What?!" I asked.

"Yeah. By his uncle." my friend said.

"Poor Percy." I said.

"Yeah. Percy met his father after sixth grade." he said. We rounded a corner and stopped at the Latin classroom. We heard outside was our Latin teacher Ms. Alvarez.

"Hello, Alex. Cornelius." She said nodding. We smiled and went on our way. We stopped at my dorm.

"Were packing tomorrow remember that." Cornelius said. I smiled and nodded.

"Okie dokie." I said before entering. Inside my roommate Alice was already packing. We greeted each other and went to sleep.

That night I had worst nightmare.

I was standing on top of a hill. Next to me was a giant pine tree and a giant statue of a women holding a spear in one hand and a winged woman in the other. I looked in front of me to see a giant monster with sharp teeth, spitting acid everywhere.

"ALEX! Run!" I heard someone yell. I face the directions of the voice to see my mother running towards me.

"Mom?!" I asked. Then Cornelius appeared beside me.

"Alex, listen to your mom." he said pulling me towards the valley behind me. "You'll be safe here."

"But-" I was cut off by my best friend.

"No buts. Your mom knew this was going to happen." he said. "She's going to be fine. I promise." The monster spit at the two of us not even noticing my mother. I looked back at her and she nodded.

"okay." I said and I let Cornelius pull me away. Then a scream pierced the air. I looked back in horror to see my mother had been caught in the claw of the thing. "NO!"

I woke up in cold sweat. It was morning and someone was knocking on the door. Alice got up groggily and opened the door to see Cornelius.

"Oh hey." she said. "Alex just woke up. Uh. . . Come in." Cornelius thanked her and headed towards me.

"Alex, get out of bed." he said. "We gotta start packing."

"Let's have some breakfast first." I said.

"Okay, fine." Cornelius said. "But we leave right after were done packing." I looked at Alice we shrugged. Cornelius and I headed down for breakfast and my best friend devoured his food in a rush. As soon as we got packed he pulled me to the bus stop.

"Uh. . . Cor." I said reached the stop. He turned to me. "Uh. . . Are you okay? You've been really jumpy this morning."

"Oh yeah I'm fine." he said stiffly. I could tell he was lying.

"Uh huh. And I'm British." I said an eyebrow raised.

"Okay I'm not fine." he said. "It's just. . . I'm worried about you." I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because. . . I'm just worried something will happen to you over the summer." he said. I chuckled.

"Cor. You practically live with me." I said. "If something were to happen to me, you'd be there for me." Cornelius nodded, but obviously not reassured. "No, but seriously. I know you'll be there for me." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiled weakly at me as the buss pulled in to the stop. We climbed in. When I sat down I noticed a certain man sitting in front of me. Mr. Miller.

"What's HE doing here?!" Cornelius asked.

"I dunno." I said. "Maybe his house is on the way?" Cornelius bit his lip and sunk into his seat. My English teacher turned around and glared at me. For a minute, I thought he was going to attack me. He growled and turned back around. Like literally growled like an animal. My eyes widened and I sunk into my seat as well.

"You heard that too. . . Right?" I said turning to my best friend. He nodded fearfully. Suddenly the bus stopped. I realized that it was our stop. I hurriedly grabbed my things as did Cor. We both rushed off the bus. I looked over my shoulder to see my English teacher still glaring at me through the window of the bus.

We reached my house. I stared at it smiling. sure it was big and it looked empty but with basically three people living in it, there was always someone to spend time with.

Perhaps I should mention that my mother's business woman. She started the company when she turned 34. It's been up and running for 20 years. While my mother's usually pretty busy she still finds a way to make time for me when I'm home. I knocked on the door and it was opened my mother herself.

"Hi, mom." I said hugging her tightly. She hugged me back.

"Hi sweetie." she said as we pulled away. "How your term? You too Cornelius."

"Good." I said. "My grades weren't that bad. A few Bs and Cs but over all mostly As."

"Same." Cor said. She smiled proudly and lead us in.

* * *

"Home sweet home." I said, later on collapsing on my bed. My friend chuckled. It was about 10:00 pm. We'd just finished having dinner. Cor chuckled sitting on the chair at the desk. His room was next to mine. Obviously my mother would never let us sleep in the same room. Then he became solemn. "Hey, what's wrong? You've been pretty skittish lately."

"Huh?" he said, apparently distracted. "Oh yeah I'm fine." I rose an eyebrow.

"Uh huh." I said. "And I'm a wizard." Cornelius chuckled.

"Okay. Truth is I'm worried about you." he said. "I have a bad feeling about this summer." I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll always be there for each other." I said hugging him. "Now get out of my room." I said shoving him out. Cornelius let out a laugh and went into his room.

I smiled fondly as I went to my closet and grabbed my pajamas. I changed and went to sleep not prepared for the night,are the would plague my dreams that night.

 _I stood on a hill next a pine tree and a statue. I looked at the valley and everything in it was practically dead. I saw cabins in the distance near a patch of strawberry bushes. Then to put it plainly it caught on fire. My eyes widened. I heard screams and I saw teenagers running out of the them. I saw a kid with outstretched arms water washed over the cabins, obviously an attempt to put out the fire._

 _Beside me was man "Pathetic." he said smirking. "You'll do well to join me instead, girl." I backed away from him._

 _"Never." I said._

 _"Very well then." he said. He flung his hand at me. A ring fire surrounded me. I screamed. The fire closed around me._

 _"HELP!" I yelled._

I woke up in a cold sweat. My mother was sitting by my side.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked, concerned. I shook my head not wanting to lie. She smiled tenderly and pulled my close to her. "A nightmare?" I nodded into her chest.

"Yeah." I said. We sat there in a comfortable silence. Then my mother withdrew from me.

"I'm going to need to pack a bag, sweetheart." she said. I looked up at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"No questions." she said. "I just need you to pack. Cor's already packing." I rose an eyebrow but didn't question her.

Half way through packing I heard a boom out side. My eyes widened. Cornelius rushed into my room and shut my bag, put it over my shoulder, and pulled me out of my house though the back door.

"Where's my mom?" I asked. Cornelius shushed me made me duck behind a bush. Standing my house was Mr. Miller.

"She's hiding in the basement." Cornelius whispered.

"Why? It's just our English teacher." I whisper yelled.

"No it's not." he said. Suddenly Mr. Miller turned on us and the strangest thing happened. His face started melting off and he started morphing into something inhuman. Next thing I knew instead of my English teacher, I was staring horror stricken at a hydra. Yes, I knew what a hydra was. I'm not stupid. Cornelius grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

"Cor, what about my mother?!" I cried.

"She'll be fine as long as Miller doesn't know where she is." Cornelius said. "C'mon!" I followed him, ducking into a dark alley.

"Okay, back up should be coming soon." my friend said. "Or at least transportation." The hydra ran past the alley. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, we've lost him. . . For now, I'm assuming." I said. Then I realized my friend wasn't even paying attention to me. He was digging through his bag. He pulled out a necklace with a dagger charm on it.

"Here. Take this." he said throwing it to me. I fumbled with the clasp before getting it around my neck.

"Why?" I asked. Cornelius smirked.

"Squeeze the charm." he said. I rose an eyebrow but did it anyway. The charm started to grow in to real dagger.

"Woah!" I cried. A BIT too loudly. We heard a roar and the next thing we knew we were staring up the hydra. The thing pulled its head back and spit acid at us. My friend yelped and pulled me out of the way just in time. We ran out the alley the hydra firing acid at us repeatedly. I screamed as one narrowly missed my head.

Thirty minutes later we were standing in front of a hill. I painted and turned to see the hydra still chasing us.

"I can see why you wanted my mom to stay behind!" I said dodging more acid. Where I was standing was a patch of scorched grass. "Geez, this thing has a temper. We didn't even DO anything!" My new dagger was still in my hands. Cornelius grabbed my shoulder.

"We're almost to there." he said pointing to the hill. "Just over the hill."

"Almost where?!" I asked.

"A safe place." he said. I stared at the hydra.

"We'll have to get rid of this thing first." I said looking down at my dagger. I tightened my grip around it. I raised it, adrenaline streaming through me. "Get to the hill." My friend just stood there and watched as I did the stupidest thing in my life: I ran at the monster. The thing started spitting at me again. I dodged all of it, got close enough and plunged the dagger hilt deep into its stomach. It let out a roar of pain and disintegrated. I just stared at the pile of golden dust my dagger was lying in.

"Okay. Good job Alex." I said weakly before passing out.

"ALEX!" I heard Cornelius yell as I hit the ground.

When I came to I saw a boy sitting with messy black hair and sea green eyes like mine force feeding me some sort of pudding. I blinked and sat up.

"Where am I?" I asked him. "And what are you feeding me?" The guy smiled.

"Welcome to the infirmary of Camp Half-Blood." he said. "AKA: The Apollo Cabin. Oh and this is ambrosia."

"Half-Blood?" I asked.

"What he means is demigods." said a girl's voice. First I reacted to demigods.

"Demigods are myths." I said instantly.

"Oh yeah?" The girl said looking me in the eyes. Her eyes were stormy grey and she had blond hair. "And I suppose the hydra you fought yesterday was also a myth."

"That wasn't a dream?" I asked looking at her in disbelief. She shook her head.

"No. And neither is this." the boy said. "I'm Percy Jackson." I rose an eyebrow.

"Didn't you go to Yancy Academy?" I asked. Percy looked at me surprised.

"Yeah in sixth grade." he said. "How'd you know that?"

"I go there." I said. "You got kicked out for calling a teacher an old sot, right?" Percy chuckled embarrassed.

"I don't think my girlfriend needed to know that." he said. I looked at the girl.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Annabeth Chase." she said. "And Seaweed Brain you called your teacher an old sot?!" I laughed as Percy turned red in the face.

"Uh. . . Yeah?" he said. Annabeth face palmed herself. I looked around the room as the couple started bickered like a married couple. There were a couple of bunks and a whole lot of bows and arrows and medical supplies lying around the room. I however did not see my best friend.

"Uh. . . Question." I said. The couple turned to me. "Where's Cornelius?"

"Oh he's coming." Percy said. "We was just talking to Hedge about something."

"Hedge?" I asked confused. Was my best friend going loony and talking to plants.

"A local satyr." he said.

"Oh. The half goat half human things." I said.

"They are not things, Alex." Annabeth said. "They're people with goat legs." The there was a knock on the door. In came Cornelius. But there was something wrong with his legs. They were goat legs.

"Cor?!" I yelped staring at his legs.

"You didn't tell her you're a satyr did you?" Annabeth said as I started taking deep breaths to calm my self down. Cornelius rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"No?" he said. Percy face palmed.

"You'll get used to it, Alex." he said. If you're starting to wonder how the know my name, let's just blame my goat of a friend. I smiled and chuckled.

"Anyway, Cor, why don't you show Alex around camp?" Annabeth said. Cornelius nodded and walked me out.

When I got outside I had to shield my eyes from the sun.

"Woah." I said looking around. Cornelius smiled and took my arm.

"C'mon." he said. There was a whole lot of things to look at. The rock wall had real lAva streaming down it. They had an arena and a dining pavilion. Thing was it had no roof.

"What do you do when it's rains?" I asked.

"It doesn't." Cornelius said. He took me to a large blue farm house. On the porch there was a man riding a horse. Well, he was actually part of the horse.

"Is that a centaur?" I asked. The centaur turned and smiled kindly.

"Yes. I am." he said. Cornelius went up to him.

"Chiron this is Alex Jacobs." he said. My eyes widened in shock.

"Wait. . . Chiron. As in. . .?" I trailed.

"The centaur who trained Hercules? Yes that's me." he said. My jaw dropped open

"But. . . Shouldn't you be dead?" I asked. Chiron chuckled.

"Sure." he said. "But as long the world needs heroes, I live." Cornelius smiled.

"Nice to be see you Chiron." he said. The centaur turned to my best friend.

"Wonderful to see you as well." Chiron said. "Now you two should head up to dinner." As if on cue, a conch horn sounded. Cornelius took my arm and steered me towards the dining pavilion. I was told to sit with the Hermes cabin.

"You must be the new kid." the guy sitting next to her said. "Jace Laurens." **(A/N: I'm just realizing it sounds a lot like John Laurens. I'm gonna stop talking before he get emotional.)** I shook his hand.

"Alex Jacobs." I said. The kids across from both boys tapped my shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Conner, and this is my brother Travis." he said. The pair looked identical.

"I'm gonna guess you guys are twins." I said. Travis shook his head.

"No, Conner is actually a year a younger than me." **(Correct me if I'm wrong.)** he said.

"Oh really?" I asked. Conner nodded.

I learned that night that we had to burn food for the gods. I was like, "Wouldn't that smell weird?" Wrong it actually smells great.

As we finished our meals, Chiron pounded his hoof on the ground, getting everyone's attention.

"As some of you know, we have a new camper." he said. "Her name is Alex Jacobs and I expect all of you to make her feel welcome." The others nodded. Then for some reason they all started staring at me.

"What?" I asked. Then I realized they were staring at the spot above my head. I looked up to see a glowing trident floating above my head.

"How is this possible?" Someone asked from another table. I turned to see a kid from the Apollo cabin gaping at me.

"We do not know Apollo." Chiron said. "All we know is that Poseidon broke the pact twice." I looked around and found Percy staring at me in shock. Chiron cleared his throat.

"All hail Alexandra Jacobs, daughter Posiedon God of the Sea."


	2. The Robbery

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm really sorry I never updated. Anyway enjoy.**

 **I don't own anything. I only own my ocs and the plot.**

 **CHAPTER TWO: The Robbery**

That night Percy walked me to the cabin.

I went to sit down on the bed beside his, but he stopped me.

"What?" I asked. Percy bit his lip.

"That's Tyson's bed. He's coming over next week." he said. I arched a brow in confusion. I got confused a lot that day.

"I thought you didn't have any siblings." I said. "Well. . . Besides me." Percy laughed.

"Demigod siblings. At least not before you." he said. "Tyson's a Cyclops." My eyes widened.

"I've a Cyclops for a brother?" I asked. Percy laughed.

"And a sheep. And a whole lot of winged horses. And-" I cut him off.

"Okay, okay." I said waving my hands. "Where should I sleep?" Percy pointed to the bunk above his.

"up there." he said. I nodded and climbed up the ladder. Two seconds later the door opened, I didn't bother to see who was there, and ended up getting hit in the stomach my suitcase.

"OOF!" Percy laughed. I pushed my suitcase off of me and glared down to see a girl with choppy brown hair looking up at me apologetically.

"Hi. Sorry about him." she said. "I'm Piper by the way." I smiled and greeted her.

"Well, I better get going." she said. "It's almost curfew." Percy chuckled and ushered her out of the cabin.

"Piper's a good friend of mine." he explained when I asked about her. "Saved my life a while ago." He looked outside. The sun was going down turning the sky golden. "Get some sleep. We have training in the morning." I nodded and lay down. My eyes closed.

I was standing at the top of Half-Blood Hill. The man from my last nightmare was standing beside me. He was wearing a blue toga.

"Who are you?" I asked. He smirked.

"I'm offended. You don't recognize your great grandfather?" he asked. I looked into the valley. Everything was dead. Even the campers. The cabins were still on fire baking.

"You did this didn't you?" I asked.

"Naturally. Of course I could bring my wrath down on my sons and daughters but I'd prefer to do it above ground." he said. "So I guess I'll just kill the gods." My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"Try me." he said. The sky opened and the gods came down, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon in the lead. The man smirked and flung a rung of nightmares at them.

I woke up gasping for breath, covered in cold sweat.

"Alex?" I heard Percy say. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." I said. "Sorry if I woke you. You can go back to sleep."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. See you in the morning." I said before going back to sleep.

That morning Percy woke me up. I pulled on a camp shirt and a pair of bacl legging. My dagger necklace hung around my neck. The two of us went down to breakfast. I said hi to Jace when I passed the Hermes table from the sacrificial brazier.

The rest day went by pretty smoothly. I joined Percy along with the Hermes cabin for sword fighting. Jace smiled and waved at me.

"Hey, Alex." he said.

"Hi." I said.

"You sleep okay?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. Then, I heard Percy clear his throat. I turned to see him glowering at Jace. Jace shrank and joined his siblings.

"Being over-protective, are we?" I asked. Percy laughed offered me a sword but I shook my head and pulled out my necklace. I squeezed the charm and it turned into a knife.

"Okay then." he said, turning to the class. He nudged me. I looked at him. "Why don't you go stand with them?"

"Oh! Okay." I said, standing next to Jace. Percy immediately frowned.

"Kay guys, you know the drill." he said. The other campers nodded and started pairing up. Percy put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll be taking Alex." Jace leaned into my ear. **(A/N: I don't know if that sounds weird or not.)**

"Good luck." he whispered. "Percy's the best sword fighter since Luke." I smiled playfully at him.

"I think I'll be fine." I said. Percy grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Ready?" he asked. I drew my knife and nodded. "Okay." He probably whacked me in ribs ten times within the next ten minutes.

An hour after training, I finally managed to unarm my older brother.

"Nice." he said. The next batch of campers walked up. Ares campers. His face immediately fell. "Oh boy. Alex, follow the Hermes cabin to archery okay."

"You're not coming?" I asked. Percy shook his head.

"I'm a counselor here. I have to teach this class probably every day." he said.

"Hey, Prissy!" one of the girls called. Percy whipped his head around. "You ready to get your butt kicked?" Percy rolled his eyes and nudged me towards the Hermes campers.

"Like you ever had Clarisse." he said. I laughed and hurried after the other campers. Connor Stoll slapped me on the back.

"Alex, you're joining us?" he asked. I nodded. Jace came over to stand beside me.

"You ever shot an arrow before?" he asked. I nodded.

"My mom had me go to a mortal summer camp last year." I said.

"So no one's getting shot in the behind or anything today. Cool." Jace said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Travis appeared next to his brother.

"Your dear brother is the worst at archery." he laughed. I arched an eyebrow. No pun intended. "His first day here he nearly shot someone in the chest." My eyes widened.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. As long as Leo isn't on the line of fire, that is." Jace said. "Almost set it on fire last year."

"Who's Leo?" I asked.

"A son of Hephaestus." he said. "One of the seven. Just got back from Ogygia. He's heading off on a quest next week along with Apollo." We reached the archery range within maybe. . . Thirty minutes. Chiron was waiting for is.

"Ah, Alex." he said. "How are you?" I smiled brightly and gave him a thumbs up. Jace handed me a bow and a quiver full of arrows. I thanked him while knocking an arrow. I aimed at the target, took a deep breath, and let it loose. It hit a few circles off from the bullseye.

"Nice shot." Jace commented, hitting a bullseye.

"You too." I said. Obviously, he had more practice with the weapon. That was understandable since he'd been at camp longer that I had. WAAYYYYY longer. Chiron was helping one of the younger campers at the far end of the range. Connor and Travis. . . Weren't really doing anything. They were kinda just. . . Fooling around with arrows purposely missing their target. They aimed an arrow down the line and shit, narrowly missing my hip. I yelped jumping slightly towards Jace. The other campers glared at the two brothers as it landed in the grass. Chiron turned to them and raised at eyebrow. They laughed sheepishly and turned back to the targets. There were a few other campers from different cabins there as well. Some from the Hecate cabin. A blond boy from the Apollo cabin, and a dark haired kid who seemed to be the embodiment of death. The latter weren't shooting they were kind of just hanging around. One of the Hermes campers faced them and wolf-whistled. The emo looking kid gave him a death glare. If looks could kill, the camper would be dead. He shrank away from his, even though he was at least 4 years older The Apollo camper put a hand on his back and led him away from the range. I nudged Jace.

"What was that all about?" I asked, gesturing to the retreating backs of the two boys.

"Oh, Nico and Will? They're gay." he said simply. He said it as if it was common knowledge. "Nico used to have a crush on Percy from what I heard." I rose an eyebrow.

"Well, that wouldn't have worked out, huh?" I said. Jace laughed.

"Yeah. Annabeth and Percy have been, like madly in love since they were fourteen." he said. "And then there's the fact that Percy's not gay." I laughed and went back to the targets. A bunch a boys started to turn away from the targets and towards a group of Aphrodite campers. I rolled my eyes as they started flirting with them. Then Piper started to push them away.

"Okay, boys. We've got younger campers here so. . ." she trailed off. The boys just stayed there. "You fill my campers with dirty thoughts, I'll freeze your insides with my ice sword." The boy immediately ran off in fear. Piper brushed her hair from her face and gestured for the campers to practice shooting. I laughed as Piper took a position beside me.

"Hey." she said, picking up a bow. "Never been really good at this, but I try." She drew an arrow and shot. It hit on the outermost ring. I knocked another arrow and shot a bullseye. Jace chuckled at Piper's surprised face.

"Show off." he whispered. I playfully glared at him before proceeding to knock another arrow. Archery continued with a few playful banter in between shots. Suddenly the conch horn sounded for lunch. My stomach growled in relief.

"Someone's hungry." Piper said, laughing lightly. I blushed before heading to the dining pavilion. Percy was already there sitting with a curly haired satyr. I approached them and sat down. Percy smiled.

"Hey." he said. "How was archery?"

"Good. I hit a few bullseyes. Who's this?" I said, gesturing to the satyr. I looked down at my plate. "Grilled cheese and grapes." My food appeared on my plate. I smiled and picked up my glass. "Lemonade." My glass filled up as if some invisible being was pouring the drink into it.

"This is Grover. We've been friends since the sixth grade." Percy said , answering my question. I took a bite into my sandwich.

"You did better than Percy on his first day." Grover said. Percy glared at him.

"It wasn't that bad." he said indignantly. Grover laughed.

"You nearly shot one of the Apollo campers, Perce." he said. Percy rolled his eyes. I noticed no one was going to the sacrifice brazier. I just assumed that there was no sacrifices at lunch. I looked around and saw Cornelius walking over to us. (I can't forget him.) I waved him over. His face brightened and grabbed a plate and glass. He sat down beside me.

"Where've you been?" I asked. Cor shrugged.

"Forest. I was talking to some river spirits." he said. Grover chuckled and smirked.

"You mean your girlfriend?" he said teasingly. My friend blushed and glared at Grover as I looked at him in surprise. He'd never told me had a crush.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he said. Grover punched his shoulder and went back to. . . eating his tin can. I guess that would make sense but. . . He's got human teeth. Percy saw me staring and leaned across the table to whisper in my ear.

"This is normal. You'll get used to it." he said, sitting back down. Chiron pounded his hoof against the floor calling for attention. Everyone turned to him.

"As most of you know, capture the flag is tonight." He said. The other campers cheered. "The Poseidon cabin is currently in possession of the blue flag. Ares is in possession of the red flag." Percy smiled and punched the air.

"You're goin' down!" A Hermes camper yelled at the Ares table. Clarisse turned and almost got up to beat them up before another Hermes camper got up to calm her down. She sat down as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down." he said. I nudged Cor.

"Who's the guy?" I asked. Cornelius looked over his shoulder.

"Chris Rodriguez." he said. "AKA: the only person in the whole world who can keep Clarisse calm." The two of us laughed. I looked over at his plate. He was eating a chip bag. I'll never get used to that.

Later on I was hanging out with Annabeth and Piper in the amphitheater. Their boyfriends were busy. I hadn't met Jason yet so the two girls had decided to have a get together this weekend with the other Seven. I'd mostly likely meet some of them at Capture the Flag.

"I wish Hazel was here. I think she'd like you." Annabeth said. "How was your first day?"

"Good." I said.

"You seemed to be pretty friendly with Jace Laurens this morning." Piper said. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Don't get the wrong idea." I said. "Jace and I met at the dinner the other day. He decided to hang out with me between activities." A girl who looked similar to Annabeth came over. Her messy blond hair was down and unlike the two girls sitting with me, she didn't have a leather necklace around her neck. She was wearing an orange t-shirt like the other campers and jeans.

"Hey, guys." she said. "Leo needs you guys, something about Calypso." Annabeth and Piper looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll be there." Annabeth said. "Oh. Alex, this is Mikayla, my half-sister."

"Could you keep her company?" Piper asked. Mikayla nodded and sat beside me. She turned to face me her blond hair swinging over her shoulder. She pushed it out of her face.

"So. . . How do you like camp so far?" she asked. I smiled.

"Good." I said. "It wasn't as bad as my brother's first day. I'm glad I didn't almost kill anyone."

"Or drench anyone with toilet water." Mikayla commented. I rose an eyebrow.

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Annabeth says it was an accident." she said. "The Ares cabin was trying to give him a swirly." I snorted knowing I'd talk to Percy about that later.

"You looking forward to Capture the Flag?" I asked. Mikayla nodded excitedly.

"Yeah. It's my first time." she said. "I just got hear last week so. . ."

"Oh, so we're both newbies." I said.

"Yeah I guess so." she said. We started to get to know each other for next hour or so. Then I saw some kids playing basketball.

"Hey, you want to play?" I asked gesturing to the court. Mikayla shrugged.

"I'm not very good." she said. I grinned.

"Then I'll teach you." I said. We went over and grabbed a ball. The two of us went to an empty court. It was a half-court. I stood at the free throw line. "Okay. Stand here." Mikayla stood next to me and I started teaching her how to shoot. It took a while for her to catch onto how to do it but eventually she got the ball in. Then I started teaching her the other stuff. Like what was and wasn't legal.

The dinner horn sounded. We dropped the ball and ran to the pavilion. I sat down with Percy, Cornelius, and Grover at the table.

"You look happy." Cornelius said, smiling.

"Oh, I was just hanging out with Mikayla. I was teaching her how to play basketball ball." I said.

"Oh, the new Athena camper? Yeah she's really nice." Percy said. "Looks like you're being replaced, Cor." Cornelius's head snapped up from his food. His eyes filled with worry. I glared at my half brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You're never being replaced." I said. "He's just trying to scare you." Cor sighed in relief.

We all finished our dinner before heading to the woods for Capture the Flag. I'd gotten fit for armor after lunch so it fit me. My armor was leather instead of metal which I found a lot more comfortable. I squeezed my necklace, turning it into a dagger. We all crowded around the flag where Percy and Annabeth were standing in front of a crowd.

"Okay! Hehpaestus cabin? Half of you guys will go on left flank. The rest of you go on right flank. Apollo cabin and Athena cabin will take the front lines. Me and Alex will take the border as usual." Percy said. Annabeth started to talk about a strategy. I wasn't really paying attention. I started to zone out. When I started to pay attention again everyone was heading to their positions. I wished Mikayla and Jace good luck before following Percy to the border. We stood at the river.

"Well, this is a convenient spot." I said. Percy laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. Just be glad you're not alone." he said. "I almost got killed my first game."

"That's not common. . . Is it?" I asked worriedly. Percy shook his head.

"Oh of course not. It only happens if you're up against the Ares cabin. And if you've got a blood thirsty god, Titan, or monster after you. Which I highly doubt is you case." he said. I nodded. We heard the sound of fighting in the distance. I was starting to assume no one was coming when I heard loud footsteps. I stood on guard raising me knife as I saw a bunch of Hecate campers charging towards us. I looked over at Percy. He didn't have a weapon. I was getting worried when he raised his hands and a wall of water rose up behind us. The campers immediately stopped. One camper though, raised their spear and ran at us. Well. . . Ran at me. I rose knife and bought it down onto the spear handle, cutting it in half. I dropped my knife in surprise. Then I looked over at Percy who seemed to be getting exhausted. I let my instincts take over. I raised my arms and a fist came out of the water. It washed away the rest of the campers. We heard cheers coming closer and saw the approaching campers. Annabeth was hold the red flag. I cheered as Percy let down the wall. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Annabeth crossed the border. A scrawny Hephaestus struggled to pull the now unconscious Percy. Annabeth turned and let the flag fall to the ground. She ran to help him.

"It's okay, Leo. I got him." she said. All of a sudden everything turned cold. The grass turned brown and yellow. The trees' leaves started falling off. Everyone gasped at the crisp air. I started rubbing my arms, shivering. A satyr whom I hadn't met yet (he seemed old) came running towards us.

"Hedge! What's wrong?" a blonde, blue eyes boy asked. Piper came forwards putting a hand on the satyrs shoulders.

"Coach, breath." she said. Her words seemed to flow over me, somehow evening out my breath.

"The Golden Fleece." he said. "It's gone." Everyone started to panic. So much that Percy woke up.

"What's going on?" he asked. The blond kid approached us. "Jason what's wrong?"

"The Fleece is gone." Jason said. Percy's eyes widened. Then he calmed down and yelled over all the noise.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" The whole camp turned to him. "Look I know you guys are scared but I'm sure it nothing we can't handle. In the meantime just stay calm."

"He's right." Chiron said. "The counselors will have a meeting. Head counselors come with me!" Mikayla and Jace ran over to me.

"C'mon." Jace said. He pulled me over to the Poseidon cabin.

"Say in the cabin until Percy gets back, okay?" I nodded. "We'll keep you company."

 **Line Break**

 **I'm done! Yay. That took forever. I'm sooo sorry it took so long. I had camp and then school started.**

 **-Erin**


End file.
